In recent years, applications of consumer electronics having capacitive touch panels are already a mainstream market design. Enhancement of sensing characteristic is one of important development goals at the current stage. Currently, there is an urgent need to improve an electrostatic discharge (ESD) problem. When a user operates a product with a capacitive touch panel, a function of the touch panel is damaged because of the existence of ESD. This problem has become the focus and concern for improvement for the manufacturers.
Electrostatic charges are usually generated by rubbing or other reasons while using the capacitive touch panel or manufacture processes thereof. Greater electrostatic charges can easily lead to the ESD effect to release electrical energy. In a releasing process, the touch panel may be struck and burnt at various situations and places where charges can easily accumulate such as thin, tip, and bending places.
Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 shows a conventional electrode array of a touch panel. The conventional electrode array 100 includes rhombus-shaped electrodes 120 arranged along a horizontal direction and rhombus-shaped electrodes 140 arranged along a vertical direction. The rhombus-shaped electrodes 140 that are arranged along the vertical direction are connected in series via bridge wires 150. The excessive charges are easily accumulated at both ends 151 and 152 of the bridge wire 150 in external or internal electrical operations of the capacitive touch panel, causing the bridge wire 150 to be burnt out at the both ends 151 and 152. An entire column of the rhombus-shaped electrodes where the burnt-out place is located fails to work; thus product reliability and sensing accuracy are reduced.